Xenosaga: We are like the number Zero
by Spirit Of Ryuu
Summary: A few years after Shion and Allen were wed, Shion was suddenly killed protecting her daughter. Now Yukiko is trying with all her might to re-awaken her mother's best Friend Kos-Mos...and all the while trying to find her best friend who vanished...


Summary: Yukiko Uzuki Ridgeley is Allen and Shion's only child. After Shion passed away from saving Yukiko when she was only four. Now Yukiko who is just like her mother has become interested in meeting her mother and fathers new friends. What happens when she stumbles upon them one day? But after KOS-MOS being sealed away and Shion the only one knowing the activation code things will get hectic. But T-elos who was re-built by Vector with the help of Yukiko, T-elos is now her guardian. But when Yukiko meets the old gang she asks for their help to bring KOS-MOS back.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

_**Stressed out words**_

_Flash Backs / Dreams / Memories_

I do not own Xenosaga

I own Yukiko

**C-c-C-c-C-C-c-C-c-C-c-C-c-C-c-C-c-C**

A 15 year old girl with dark brown hair that went to her chin, was standing in a huge shopping district, her bright green eyes held happiness in them, she wore a Vectors uniform, just like the one her mother wore, after all she was in training to take her father's place as chief of Vectors first devision, "Wow! Second Miltia! This is great! I can see Uncle Jin!" she said in a happy voice.

A woman about 18 stood behind her, she had pure white hair that went to her knees, she wore a very reviling outfit mad out of maroon metal, she had light silver/blue eyes and very tan skin, "Yukiko. My sensors indicate the people you seek are in a café up in the a bit further in the area."

"Oh? Really T-elos? That's great! Let's go!" Yukiko said as she grabbed T-elos's hand and started to run, earning stairs from many people who were around.

T-elos blinked and let herself be dragged easily keeping up with the 15 year old girl, "Yukiko. Target right ahead. Stop within 15 feet and look left." She said.

Yukiko did as T-elos said and stopped to see and her eyes widened and she called out, "Wait! Wait! Chaos! Chaos!" she called remembering the young man who carried her and her mother away from the war area.

Said young man and group stopped to look at them and their eyes widened seeing her.

"S-shion!?" Said a pink haired girl, with gold eyes, she wore a white and red dress with red shoes, black stalking, and a red hat.

"Whoa! T-elos!" said a red haired boy with blue eyes, he had an earring in his left ear, he wore a black and red leather jacket, black shirt with a one shirt underneath and black and red pants with brown boots, and gun holster on his hip.

"Jr... MOMO. Ziggy. That's not Shion. Shion is no longer with us remember. That is Yukiko Uzuki Ridgley. The only child of Allen and Shion. And she re-built T-elos and remolded her and now she protects Yukiko." Said a young man with white hair and blue eyes, he wore a blue and yellow shirt with blue gloves, and white pants, with a big belt, he wore black boots.

Yukiko ran up and smiled at them warmly, "I'm glad I found you all! I have a favor to ask of you all." She said.

"Yeah? What kind of favor?" Jr. Asked staring at Yukiko, 'She looks exactly like Shion. But different.' He thought.

T-elos walked up and said, "Yukiko wishes for your help to wake battle unit KOS-MOS up from her sleep."

MOMO looked surprised, "But only Shion new the code!" she said.

Chaos looked at Yukiko curiously.

"I know the code. Mommy gave it to me the day she, died." Yukiko said softly and she touched the necklace around her neck which her mother gave her, "The code is in this necklace. I just can't figure out how to get it." She said.

Jr. walked up and looked down at Yukiko as he now looked like a 16 year old boy, "Huh…this necklace is the one Kevin gave Shion…it can hold a code?" he said to himself.

"It seems so. We should go find her father." Said a blond haired, steely blue eyed man who was a cyborg.

"Oh! Your right Ziggy!" MOMO said.

Chaos smiled and asked, "Well Yukiko. We will help you. But where is your father?"

T-elos then spoke up, "He is on the Elsa as of now. Yukiko wished to sneak away to find you all. The target went to the Elsa in hopes of finding Yukiko."

Yukiko sweat dropped as Jr. MOMO, Chaos, and Ziggy stared at her, "Ehehehe….shall we go?" she asked

Jr. grinned and said, "Yeah! We can go. Let's head to the Elsa!" he started to walk off.

Chaos gave a glance at Yukiko and T-elos and started off.

MOMO who looked 15 now walked next to Yukiko, "My name is MOMO. Um…would you like to be friends?" she said then asked.

Yukiko blinked and grinned, "I'd love that MOMO." She said as she started to chat with MOMO.

T-elos walked next to Yukiko and stared down at her, 'She seems happy. Something is wrong with her. She is never like this. It must be because she is a step closer to awakening KOS-MOS….but does that mean…I will get thrown aside?' T-elos thought to herself.

**C-c-C-c-C-C-c-C-c-C-c-C-c-C-c-C-c-C**

**-Authors Corner-**

Well I hope this was okay. I re-wrote it and decided to put it back up! ^^ I do hope it is okay. This will be yaoi later on and also het..some yuri too.

**-Spirit Of Ryuu-**


End file.
